


Grandson

by naasad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Jason Dick and Alfred make appearances, Jewish Batfam, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "You do know the dog is not a child, right?"





	Grandson

**Author's Note:**

> My mom calls her favorite of the two dogs my brother. No joke. And after years of saying she wouldn't be like _those_ pet owners with the other one. Thus, this fic was born.
> 
> I aged up the characters a couple years for this, so Damian is 15 and Raven is 17. Also, I was going to do something to imply Damian is ace, but it didn't happen, so that's just a fact in the background.
> 
> This is like my only het ship now...

The first time it happened, it was easily brushed off as a joke. "Meet your new grandson," Raven said, holding up the puppy as she and Damian strode up the steps.

Damian was smiling. "His name is Titus."

Bruce chuckled and stepped aside, planning on a trip into town for supplies and wondering how he would explain this to Alfred.

But then, a week later, Dick came home for his birthday. "How's my nephew?" he asked.

"Just fine," Damian answered, assumedly not bothering to correct him.

And it kept happening.

"How's the grandbaby, Bruce?"

"Bruce, when do I get to meet your grandson?"

"Wait, did Nightwing actually have a kid?"

After that disaster of a Justice League meeting, Bruce walked home to find Raven playing with Titus in Damian's bedroom. "You do know the dog is not a child, right?"

Damian scoffed from where he sat on the bed reading. "I lost that battle the moment she let him sleep in the bed."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "And what were you two doing in bed together?"

"Sleeping," Raven said simply.

Damian blushed and covered his face with his book.

Bruce sighed and tapped on the door. "Keep this open." He left, not needing to worry about Damian disobeying that particular order. The moment he stepped into his study, the phone rang, and he answered on autopilot.

"Heard the brat got a baby. How's he doing?"

"Jason." Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damian and _the dog_ are both just fine. Is there a reason you called?"

Jason was silent for a moment. "You might see me for Shavuot."

"Even for the Decalogue?" Bruce asked, more harshly than he intended.

Jason snorted. "See, this is why I don't come around all that often," he said, then hung up.

Alfred cleared his throat from the doorway. "Might I suggest you spend some time with your grandson, Master Bruce?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Bruce groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I came to the realization that Batman's no-kill rule makes a whole hell of a lot more sense in the context of his (canon) Judaism than for vigilantism, especially how... upset he is when Jason starts killing. Like, that amount of... righteous (at least from his point of view) rage is just unreasonable to me, especially with the lives they lead and most of his friends seem to acknowledge that. (I do want to clarify that Bruce's anger issues and the like are a product of his personality rather than his beliefs. Belief is sometimes motive, but what kind of action you take with that is your responsibility. Also, because no doubt someone will feel the need to say something, **I do not condone killing.** )
> 
> Shavuot is a celebration of receiving the Torah, and tradition dictates a reading of the Decalogue - or Ten Commandments, one of which is "Thou shalt not kill." 
> 
> I'm really wanting to do much more with this idea, but we'll see what happens.


End file.
